


Perfect Places

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M, Romance, Travel, around the world, gap year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-09 02:07:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11094654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sirius, James, and Lily meet Remus in a dinning room of a hostel in France one morning at the start of a gap year between Uni and going to the real world. Things sort of just happen from there.Every night, I live and dieMeet somebody, take 'em homeLet's kiss and then take off our clothesIt's just another graceless nightAll of the things we're taking'Cause we are young and we're ashamedSend us to perfect placesAll of our heroes fadingNow I can't stand to be aloneLet's go to perfect places - Perfect Places by Lorde





	1. Marseille, France

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back! I survived the end of the semester from hell as well as a certification test. Now I feel renewed and ready to enjoy my fellowship this summer and write some. I hope you enjoy this. Also, I'm working on a sequel to Tūrangawaewae because I love it as much as it seems everyone else who read it did.
> 
> Also here's The Panier district if you're interested in taking a peek at it.

Sirius examined the list of places Lily had shoved in his face after he had sat down for breakfast. The tiny dining area of the hostel they were staying at was buzzing with the sounds of early bird travels: spoons against bowls, the shaking of cereal boxes, the low murmur of voices talking about their plans for the day. Sirius loved the sound of mornings whenever he traveled. He found the routine comforting, but there was also a slight buzz of excitement for a day in a new place in the air. James, Lily, and Sirius were on a gap year. It was an odd one, following university and before they ventured into the real world.

“Wherever you want to go next is fine.” Sirius shrugged and passed the paper back to his friend. They were in Marseille, only a week into the adventure. It was about time that he went with the flow of life. His life had been completely structured since he was born up until recently. It was time for him to let whatever happen, happen. It was sometimes difficult for Sirius to just let go of control but he was doing his best to try.

“I think we should go to South America,” James suggested. “We’ve been to some places in Europe before, and I think it’s high time we cross the pond.”

“Panama is supposed to be great. There’s also this festival coming up in about two weeks or so.” A deep voice with an American accent said from behind Sirius. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, but I thought I’d help. It seemed like you were struggling with making a choice.”

“It’s fine, take a seat. We love ideas.” James kicked up the empty chair that was next to Sirius. “I’m James, this is Lily, and that’s Sirius.”

The man sat down next to him, “I’m Remus.” He smiled before sinking his teeth into his half-eaten apple.

“Have you been?”

Remus, who’s hair was a curly mess on his head like he had just rolled out of bed moments ago, shook his head as he swallowed. “No, but I’m heading out there to Panama City, Portobelo, and Boquete in a few days.”

James’ face lit up. “Let’s go!”

“We don’t even know anything about it.” Sirius laughed, catching Remus’ eye for a moment. His eyes were red, and he had bags under them like he hadn’t slept in days.

“You said you’d be easy going and go with the flow. Let’s just go with the flow. Remus is our sign of where to go next. Mate, we’re not following you, following you but we’re following you.”

Remus chuckled and gave a small shrug, “That’s fine, I guess. I sort of butted in with my opinion so I should expect nothing less.”

“Where are you from?”

“Canada. Vancouver to be more accurate.” He explained with a slight smile. “I’m taking some time off from life to explore the world.”

“Brilliant, we’re from London and pretty much doing the same thing,” Lily said. “How long have you been traveling?”

“I just started. I was out here for a family thing.” Remus itched the bridge of his nose.

“Mind if we do go out to Panama?”

“It’s a free world, go for it,” Remus said before finishing his apple with another bite.

Lily, ever the analytical woman that she was, began asking Remus about the logistics of the trip over to Panama: flight costs, what the hostels are like, was it expensive there. Not that it matter if things were expensive. The Potters were bloody rich. Sirius listened and watched the other man explain, using his large hands to emphasize points. Sirius was physically attracted to him, but he didn’t want to act on it. He had enough with one night stands for awhile, a new friend in this adventure around the world was enough for him.

***

Later that day, Sirius sprawled himself out on the grass in the park. It was some quiet time alone while Lily and James went off to do whatever it was newly wed couples did on holiday. This stop was technically their honeymoon. Sirius had joined them after they had two weeks to themselves in France to set off on their trek. Sirius was originally going to explore some places on his own, but the surprisingly warm September sun and a beautiful looking park called his name.

“Are you alive?” A deep voice rumbled above him with a hint of a laugh.

Sirius rolled over to see Remus standing above him with a tan leather messenger bag hanging over his shoulder. His hair was less messy now, and his eyes didn't look as sad and tired as they did in the morning.

“No, it just looked bloody comfortable. What are you up to?”

“I was going to come out here and draw, can I sit with you?”

“Sure. We are going to travel to Panama together, it seems, so we may as well get to know one another a bit more” Sirius watched the taller man carefully. There was an air of mystery around the Canadian that Sirius was drawn to. That and he was handsome with his big brown eyes and dimples that deepened when he smiled. “What were you going to draw?”

Remus shrugged as he settled down onto the grass. “Whatever caught my eye.”

“The park is beautiful. I’m sure you can find something to draw.” Sirius said as he sat up, crossing his legs and leaning back on his hands.

Remus opened up his bag and pulled out a bottle of wine, “Want some? I was going to save it for later but now that I ran into a new friend?”

“Yeah,” Sirius took the offering, including a small wine opener that Remus had handed over.

“Can I draw you?” The other man was looking at him with his head cocked to the side.

Sirius looked up from working the cork out of the bottle, “Like one of your French girls?” He quipped with a little grin.

Remus laughed, “I don’t have any French girls.”

“French boys?” Sirius raised an eyebrow out of curiosity.

“I have none of those either. Are you trying to work out if I’m gay or something?”

“I’m just trying to work you out in general.” Sirius shrugged a shoulder before going back to the bottle. “Sorry if I’m being nosy. I have a habit of doing that. I'm very very gay if you're now wondering about me.”

“I’m bi if that helps working me out for whatever reason.” Remus chuckled as the cork finally popped out with a little more work on Sirius’ end then he expected. “So, can I draw you? Fully clothed, unlike one of my French women or men.”

Sirius laughed, “Yes, you can draw me. I’m not sure why you’d want to draw me of all the beautiful scenes in the park.”

“I don’t know.” Remus said, “You have a nice symmetrical face, and the way you’re sitting and holding the bottle of wine is effortless. I feel like you’re just missing one thing.”

“What?” Sirius questioned as Remus stood up. “Where are you going?”

“I’ll be right back. Don’t move except for taking a drink.” The other man held up a hand before walking off.

Sirius watched his new acquaintance jog off out of view with a furrowed brow. It was less than three minutes before he returned with a few flowers, two roses and two daisies, in his hands. “I’m missing flowers?”

“In you hair, if that’s okay.”

“Sure?” Sirius said skeptically. “Why do you think I’m missing flowers?”

“I don’t know. I just think it feels right.” Remus leaned close to him and carefully placed a yellow daisy behind Sirius’ ear.

“Where’d you get these?”

“I may have stolen them from the corner store across the street.”

“Oh, a thief?”

“They’re hardly going to miss four flowers.” Remus moved back to where he had been sitting before he went off for the flowers. “Okay, that’s better.”

They were quiet for some time as Remus sketched away in a black notebook. Sirius kept having to look away as Remus studied him because he felt like he was being scrutinized. He never liked being looked at too closely because he was always afraid someone would see what he was.

“You’re beautiful,” Remus said as his pencil moved quickly on the paper. Sirius had heard how good looking he was all the time, but the comment was more of an artistic observation than a line to get into his pants. Sirius still felt himself blush even though he could tell that it was just a compliment. “Have you ever tried modeling? I don’t mean to sound like—”

“You’re trying to shag me?” Sirius laughed loudly before taking a drink of the red wine.

“I’m really not. You’re just very well… structured?” Remus made a face, looking up from his paper. “You can sit however now. I’m all done. You can also ignore what I said because I sound like an idiot.”

“Can I see?” Sirius gestured to the notebook.

Remus nodded before leaning forward to pass the sketch and grabbed the bottle of wine. “It was quick. I hope you don’t hate it.”

Sirius looked at the sketch of himself with flowers in his hair and an easy smile. He was surprised he could ever look so relaxed, especially around something new. “I look like this?”

“Yeah.” Remus rolled his eyes. “Unless if you hate it, then no, you don’t look like that.”

“No, I love it. Can I keep it?”

“Ah, sure,” Remus said before taking a long drink of the wine.

“Are you sure? You seem like you’re sort of not into me doing that.” Sirius handed it back to him.

“I like keeping my drawings.”

“What if we make a copy of it? There’s a library on our way back to the hostel.” Sirius compromised.

“That’s a deal.” Remus handed the wine back to Sirius. “So, what did you study at university?”

“Architecture.”

“You can draw?”

“Not like you. Did you study art?”

“Art’s just a passion; I studied education and history. I’m certified to teach when I go back to life.”

“What ages?”

“I like middle years. Most people think I’m crazy for it but, I think they’re great.”

“Ugh, hated being twelve, I was an arsehole.” Sirius bit his lip. “I don’t know if I could deal with 25 of me in a class.”

“Not all of them are arseholes. Normally if they are, there’s some reason for it. I’m sure you had a reason for it. You seem fine now. Or are you just some reformed bully?”

“I was never a bully.” Sirius frowned, thinking about how horrible he was in school but never that mean to others. He mainly treated himself like shite. Sure he, James, and Peter pulled pranks but they never intentially hurt any one, it was mostly all in fun.

“So there was a reason, see, I’m right.” Remus slid his sketchbook back into the bag. “The middle ages are great because they are like actual humans, but they’re still moldable for the most part. Not that I don’t like the little ones, but I like being able to joke and teach more interesting things to the older ones.”

“More power to you, I guess.” He sighed.

“What are you going to do after you return to the real world?”

“I’m joining James’ dad firm in London. I’m being primed to take over the company. Jamie didn’t want anything to do with it.”

“You do?” Remus raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, what else am I supposed to do?” Sirius always thought what Monty did was amazing. When Sirius started to learn about architecture, he was good at it. Sirius had never been naturally good at anything before. It only made sense to him that he follow that direction, especially since James refused to go into the family business.

“I don’t know, what are you good at?”

Sirius shrugged.

Remus looked over his shoulder. “You know, instead of sitting here and being melancholy, I think that maybe we should go and explore. Have you been to the Panier district yet?”

“No, but I’m interested.”

“Good.” Remus grinned. “We can get dinner there if you’re not up to anything else.”

“No, I’m free all afternoon,” Sirius said.

***

His slight buzzed had worn off but he was still feeling great as they explored The Panier. Walking through the narrow streets, Sirius couldn’t help but wonder what it was like before the SS destroyed most of the area in ’43. Remus and Sirius spent most of the time in an oddly compatible silence as they went up and down stairs and weaved in and out of streets. They stopped in a few shops to look at art, and Remus snapped a few pictures of various graffiti murals that were more interesting than most things Sirius saw in a recent museum business. Everything was old, and some things were dirty, but the people seemed happy. “I think I’ve lost track of where we are.” Sirius laughed after he sat down across from Remus at a table outside a café.

“Yeah, I honestly have no idea where here is.” Remus smiled at the waiter who came over with two champagne cocktails that Sirius had ordered on a whim in bad French. Remus had to intervene eventually because the poor server was completely at a loss to what Sirius wanted. “We’ll find our way out eventually. We have all the time in the world.”

“True.” Sirius sat back in the creaky metal chair. “James and Lily would be proud. I have a hard time with the whole getting lost part of traveling.”

“I’ll be sure to let them know that you’re doing great at it.” Remus took a sip of his drink then scrunched up his face. “What the hell did you get us, this is horrible?”

“I’m just going with the flow, mate. Trying new things. C’est la vie and all that.” Sirius raised his glass before taking a long drink. “Ugh god, this is horrible, you’re right.”


	2. Panama

After a dizzying week of partying and lounging on the beach in Panama City, James, Lily, Sirius, and their new friend Remus traveled to Portobelo. Sirius could barely piece together their time in Panama City because he was completely smashed most of the time. He spent so little time with his mates there because they were interested in doing other things than partying. Things Sirius should have joined in on instead of revisiting his old partying days. He was far too tempted not to go out and have far too much empty fun. James and Lily gave him a large berth when it came to doing things that weren’t so great. They weren’t exactly happy with his nearly week-long disappearance act in a foreign country, but the two seemed to get over it when they met for breakfast in the morning before their bus ride to Portobelo.

Sirius wondered if it put Remus off, though, because the other man had been quiet on their bus trip to Portobelo. They hadn’t spoken much since arriving in Panama in general. It was strange because back in Marseille they had an easy energy between them. Just within a few days together, Sirius knew that they were meant to be friends. Sirius felt wonderful every moment that he spent with the other man. He wished that he had joined him out in Panama but Remus wasn’t the partying type, he said. But they were now being forced together to share not only a room but also a bed. Accommodations were few and far between because of the festival that had come to witness.

“We have a terrace. This is the nicest hostel I’ve ever stayed at.” Sirius said, opening the door to patio off their room. It had a view of the crystal blue waters, with boats and water skis floating across it. It was going to be an entirely different vibe than Panama City's, he could tell right away. He wasn’t upset about because he needed to give his body a break. He also needed to get back on good terms with Remus, so it seemed like the perfect climate to do so.

“It’s technically a bed and breakfast. Not that it matters” Remus turned the fan on and then collapsed on the bed. “That ride was horrendous.”

“Motion sickness?”

“Not usually but with all the bumps and how long the ride was and the heat. It wasn’t a great combination for me.” Remus rolled over, so he was looking to the terrace. “I’m sure you’re feeling great. You seem hungover as fuck.”

Sirius rubbed his eyes then shrugged. “I’m okay, I’ve been worse.” Sirius sat on the edge of the bed and kicked off his shoes.

“You disappeared for like three days. James and Lily said you used to do that a lot Before. The Before was sort of capitalized and italicized they way that they said it. I didn’t press to know what Before was like but I hope you don’t go back to it because we had a great time in Marseille without you going down some rabbit hole.”

Sirius looked at Remus with a surprised expression. He wasn’t sure what to say. “They didn’t tell you anything about me?”

“No, you don’t know much about my life, so I didn’t want to press about your personal life. If I did, I’d ask you. Don’t think I’m asking you now because I’m not. I am way too exhausted to talk about emotional things right now. Unless if you really want to.”

“No, I’m good.” Sirius snorted a laugh. He never wanted to talk about emotional things. He rather have serval root canals. “I say, we have a nap then we can go explore. It looks beautiful out there.”

“I agree. I think we should take it easy today. Tomorrow, I want to go hiking in the jungle. Lily and James said they want to as well.”

“That sounds great. Then the festival is the day after?” Sirius moved so he could rest on his pillow, throwing a hand over his eyes.

“Yeah.” Remus yawned. “By the way, I’m glad you’re okay and survived whatever happened in that before. You're sort of wonderful.”

Sirius felt tears in his eyes, so he closed them, trying not to cry. His shit from that before Remus kept referring to was too much sometimes. Sirius froze when he felt Remus gently lay a hand on his arm and squeezed it softly. After a minute he relaxed, and Remus moved his hand, so it rested on Sirius’ chest. Sirius drifted off to sleep while feeling grounded by a simple touch.

They wasted the whole day by napping in bed. Eventually, they joined James and Lily for dinner then a walk around town. Sirius felt like he wanted to grab Remus’ hand while they walked but he resisted the urge and settled for lightly bumping his shoulder into Remus’ while they wandered. Back in the bed and breakfast, Sirius and Remus slept an arm's length apart from one another, but their hands touched in the gap.

***

Sirius was mesmerized with how lush the jungle was. It wasn’t that far from the village of Portobelo, which was even more amazing to him. They were walking for some time before they came across what seemed like the most perfect spot on the face of the planet. It was a lagoon with clear blue-green water and just enough beach to lay out and have lunch. So that was exactly what they did.

“To Remus, our new best mate and his great idea of coming out here,” James said, holding up his water bottle to cheers their new friend.

“You need a nickname,” Lily said. “I don’t have one, but the boys all had them when we were in school. It was before I willingly went on a date with James Potter. James is Prongs because he stabbed my former best mate and total arsehole with a fork—”

“What?”

“He spread some shite rumors around the school about Sirius,” James said. “He deserved it. Plus, it was only his hand, and he barely needed a plaster.”

“Our mate Pete, who is studying to be a doctor right now, was named Wormtail because of an unfortunate hairdo he had when we were 11.”

“Yikes, I can only imagine. What’s Sirius’ nickname?” Remus asked eagerly.

“Padfoot.”

“The harbinger of death?” Remus furrowed his brow before taking a sip of water.

“No, it’s due to his name and also the fact that he could get away with anything at our boarding school because he could creep around undetected.”

“It was a real art,” Sirius said proudly. “One time I got in and out of our headmaster’s office while he was in it to nick a letter opener.”

“Why a letter opener?”

“It was some important thing.” Sirius waved a hand.

After eating, the four friends relaxed in the sun for a bit before James and Remus decided to go for a dip in the water. Lily and Sirius stayed behind on the sand. Sirius couldn’t help watching Remus closely as he discarded of his shirt on his way to the water.

“You fancy him, don’t you?” Lily raised an eyebrow as James and Remus raced the rest of the way into the water.

Sirius snickered and rolled his eyes.

“He’s cute and sweet. You haven’t dated in ages, maybe—”

“We live halfway round the world from one another. In 10 months, we’re going to go back to being normal people who have jobs and responsibilities. I’m not going to fall in love on holiday.”

“10 months is a long time, Sirius.”

“How do you know he’s going to travel on with us after this? We just happened to be going the same way. What if he has plans?”

“We have none, and he said that he likes our company. Remus and I talked the other day about going to Colombia after Boquete, and then maybe exploring the rest of South America. If you fall in love with him, would it be so bad? In 10 months, you can figure out a lot. Maybe you’ll want to move to Canada in the end.”

Sirius shook his head. “I’ve too much baggage, and he’s too nice. Plus, I love London. I’m not moving anywhere.”

“Too nice, right, you only date arseholes like Lockhart.”

Sirius grimaced thinking about his former boyfriend. “He’s got something going on in his life too. He never said what his family thing was in France and it just feels like he’s hiding something.”

“You could ask him about it.” Lily insisted.

“I’m not looking for love, Lils.”

She sighed, watching his husband splash at Remus then dive under the water to avoid retaliation. “Whatever you say, Sirius.”

***

“So, they walk between 50 to 20 miles and then crawl the last few miles or whatever to the statue to ask for forgiveness of their sins?” Sirius looked at the man in a purple robe, struggling to make it the last few feet to the steps of the church. “Bloody hell.”

“You should join ‘em, Sirius,” James said with a chuckle.

“Fuck off, Prongs.” He snapped at his best friend. James probably wasn’t wrong, but Sirius didn’t believe that crawling 20 miles would absolve him of all of his sins if there really was a god. He was pretty much just screwed. “Remus, why do they do this? We were at the sailors trying to leave when we were interupted.”

Remus laughed because this was the second time Sirius asked but he got distracted the last time, so he didn’t hear the whole thing. “So, after pulling it from the ocean, the Colombians tried to leave, but each time something prevented them, like a bad storm. So eventually they threw the statue back in the waters and sailed off without incident. Then it washed up onto the shores of Portobelo, and they put it up.”

“Okay, so why do they crawl? I don’t get it.” Sirius moved closer to Remus.

“Well, it’s attributed to different miracles. It’s also the patron saint of criminals.”

“Interesting.” Sirius regarded the man in the robe again. “What’s with the purple garb.”

“It mimics what Christ’s clothing when the Roman’s made fun of his kingship. They discard of the robes at midnight.”

“Do you know everything?” Sirius teased.

“I read a lot.”

“Such a swot.” Sirius reached up and patted his cheek. Lily raised an eyebrow at the display, and Sirius quickly dropped his hand.

He turned his attention back to the men crawling. Sirius never believed in god so it was interesting to him that people could believe in something so intense that they caused themselves pain to feel like they could be forgiven for all the horrible things they did. Then again Sirius did cause himself pain at times. James said he was masochistic. Maybe it was him looking for some type of relief and strange forgiveness from his past.

***

Four nights later they were in Boquete, and after a day of tasting coffee, Sirius couldn’t fall asleep, so he found himself a quiet spot on the terrace just behind his room in the hostel’s garden. He liked Boquete the most out of the three places they had visited in Panama. There was a welcoming feeling to it, and it was so quiet that Sirius felt like that he could just stay there and get lost in it. In his deepest fantasies, which he would not come out right to say, he imagined himself living just outside the village and spending his days writing. Maybe Remus was there. Okay, Remus was definitely there with him and they were living some stupid bohemian lifestyle.

The door creaked open, and Remus came out, carrying his sketchbook and a pencil. “Hey, having a cigarette?” Remus said, sitting across from his on the hostel’s terrace.

“Yeah, and thinking.”

“It’s quiet out here, lots of thinking can be done, huh?”

“Mmmhmm.” Sirius lit another cigarette, and it was now his third. Between the caffeine and nicotine, there was no way that he was going to be getting any sleep tonight. “I was thinking about writing.”

“So you like writing?” Remus asked, pulling his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his knees. “Learn something new every day.”

“Yeah, I like writing.”

“Are you going to be a famous author?”

“No, I’m going to be a famous architect.” Sirius ran his finger around the condensation of his water bottle.

“Maybe you can be both.” Remus gave a little smile. “What do you think about writing?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking about doing it. I haven’t got an idea pieced together but, I think this place would be a nice place to stay and write in.”

“It’d be a beautiful place to paint in as well. Should we quit our lives and move into some villa together?”

Sirius blushed and shook his head, “I’d drive you mad within a week, I’m sure. I don’t think I can live anywhere outside of London.”

“I’m always up for new places to live, but life had me end up in Vancouver.”

“You’re going back there after all this traveling?”

“Most likely.”

Sirius nodded. They were quiet for a few minutes as Sirius finished his cigarette. As he was extinguishing it in an ashtray, Remus got up from the table and headed out to the hammock. “You know, you can see the Lupus constellation now here? I never get to see it. We missed Canis Major.”

“You’re ditching me for a few stars?”

“Come look,” Remus said, settling into the hammock.

Sirius hesitated a few seconds but then stood up and went over to the hammock. “You want me to join you in the hammock?”

“If you want.”

Sirius licked his lips and tried his best not to knee or elbow Remus in any precious places as he struggled to get into the hammock gracefully. After a moment, Sirius was next to Remus, pressed together from shoulders to toes. “There’s Lupus.” Remus pointed up, and his finger gracefully traced the constellation. “I’d give you the story of some constellations, but I tend to bore people with my stories.”

“I like your stories and random snippets of history or myths.” Sirius smiled at his new friend.

“Thanks, I normally bore people to tears with them. My friends at home always make fun of me.”

“That’s not very nice. You’re free to tell me everything you know. I always had a soft spot for swots.”

Remus laughed but stayed quiet, looking up at the night sky.

“If I drew, I would draw you right now.” Sirius, feeling a little daring, moved to his head could rest on Remus’ chest, and he was looking up at him. “I think that you look effortless like I did when you drew me back in France.”

“You’re looking pretty relaxed now too.” Remus’ fingers slowly combed through Sirius’ hair.

“It’s daft that I want to kiss you like at 16 year old right now, right?”

“I don’t think so.”

“I don’t want anything else, though. I don’t want to shag you or be with you. I just want to kiss you.” Sirius was afraid to be with anyone, especially someone like Remus. Remus was caring and sarcastic and smart, and even though Sirius knew there was more to the man’s past, Sirius couldn’t possibly deserve him.

“I do like kissing, and I’m actually really good at it.” Remus’ fingers rested at the base of Sirius’ skull.

Sirius moved up, and his lips hovered over Remus’ for a moment for he leaned down to press the quickest kiss to the other man’s lips. “I’m sure you can do better than that.” Remus laughed softly, but Sirius cut off the laugh with another kiss. This time, he let himself sink into it. He let himself lose himself in the kiss. All that Sirius could think of was the feeling of Remus’ fingers in his hair and the faint smell woodsy smell of the cologne.

For a moment, Sirius pulled back just for a moment to catch his breath and Remus’ lips found their way down Sirius’ jaw line then back to Sirius’ mouth to lip at his bottom lip. This time when Sirius returned to kissing, he let his tongue slip inside Remus’ mouth.

“You’re really good at this too but, I think it’s my turn,” Remus said when they broke apart, shifting them, so Remus was in more control. Sirius gave himself over completely to the other man, letting himself melt under Remus’ body.

The night was perfect.


End file.
